Unrealized Affections
by Burningharken
Summary: As the Chosen Ones climb the tower of Guidance, Micaiah begins to feel something more for a certain blue haired general...IxM, others. Rated for violence/language.
1. The First Staircase

A/N: Okay, I'm a fan of the IkexMicaiah pairing, so this is a fic about their time in the Tower of Guidance

A/N: Okay, I'm a fan of the IkexMicaiah pairing, so this is a fic about their time in the Tower of Guidance. Thanks go to Fire Emblem MewMew for suggesting a new format for my stories, although I probably messed it up.

--

Ike and the rest of the Chosen Ones were continuing to climb the Tower of Guidance, and Yune had decided to give Micaiah some time "out." She herself was observing from a third person point of view, and noticed the silver-haired girl acting rather strangely…

"Hey, uh, Nolan?"

"What is it, Sothe?"

"Uh…well, have you noticed that Micaiah has been acting really weird lately?" The older Reaver ruffled his eyebrows at the young Whisper.

"How so?"

"Well, she's been staring at Commander Ike constantly and whenever he talks to her, she starts to stammer and turns all red…"

"Sothe, m'boy, it's simple. Young love." Nolan suppressed a laugh as Sothe gaped at him.

"Young…love?" Nolan couldn't hold it any longer and began to chuckle.

"That's correct." Sothe's expression was one of bewilderment, anger, and mostly jealousy. _Don't say it, Nolan, don't say it,_ the Reaver tried to stop himself, but he just couldn't.

"Sothe, are you green with envy, or is that just your clothing?"

"Grrr…..NOOOLAAAN!!"

The entire group turned around to look at Sothe after hearing him yell, save for Micaiah, who was too busy staring at Ike with a distant look in her eyes to notice his outburst. After seeing that it had just been Nolan mocking him, the small army continued their ascent of the seemingly endless tower. As they climbed, Micaiah noticed Ike's face suddenly grow tense as his hand reached for Ragnell, and she gathered up the courage to speak to him.

"G-General? Are you okay..?" Ike turned to face her and answered gruffly,

"The Black Knight…He's right up there. I can feel it."

_The Black Knight?_ Micaiah thought,

_Why would General Ike be upset about that? He helps us, doesn't he? Wait a minute…I remember Sothe mentioning a rivalry between the two of them…What could it be about?_

"Er, General?"

"Yes, Micaiah?"

"Why do you bear such a grudge against the Black Knight? He's helped the Dawn Brigade several times…" Micaiah was gaining courage as she spoke with the General.

"Well, for starters, he was with Ashnard during the Mad King's War…" he answered.

"That's no reason to hate him! Have you disliked him all this time just for being on the other side? It's not like he really had a choice! Daein was his country!" she said.

"I was hoping your answer would be something like that…You want the truth?"

"Of course!" Micaiah cried.

"Alright, it happened just inside the border of Gallia…"

_Three years ago…_

_A younger Ike was running through the forest after his father. "Father…what's going on…? Where are you?" he mumbled as he ran. Ike eventually ran into a clearing, where he saw his father and a mysterious man in black armor, both with weapons drawn. Suddenly, his father charged at the armored man with a loud battle cry. Their weapons locked together, and time seemed to freeze. Eventually the armored man shoved his blade forward, knocking Greil back. _

"_FATHER!" Ike cried, preparing to run towards him. _

"_Ike! Stay back!" Greil ordered, raising his axe again. _

"_Here…use this…" the armored one said, taking his blade and throwing it towards Greil. _

"_What are you doing?" Greil asked. _

_The knight answered, "I've been waiting for this for a long time…I would prefer you use the weapon so that I can see your full strength, General Gawain, Rider of Daein."_

"_That was my name, once…But I…cast it away. The only weapon I need…is right here!" _

"_Do you…want to die?" The armored man asked. _

"_Your voice…I remember you. You think you can defeat me, the man who taught you how to fight? Heh, what a fool. Come on, boy, try me!"_

_Greil ran forward, twirling his axe over his head. When he reached the knight, he brought it down with all of his force. The knight parried, and swiped towards Greil. Greil caught the swipe with his axe and attacked, but to no avail. The armored man took his blade and thrusted, burying itself in Greil's stomach._

Back in the Present…

"G-General…I'm so sorry…I didn't know…" Micaiah felt miserable for making him bring up an obviously sensitive subject.

"It's alright. You deserved to know. But, what's worse is, my father had a chance to win…" he grumbled.

"You think he would've won if he had taken Ragnell?" Micaiah asked.

"No. He couldn't." Ike said. "He cut the tendons of his better arm after…Never mind. That's another story. Let's go."

Micaiah nodded and the pair headed up to the next chamber of the tower side by side.

--

A/N: Sorry if I got anything wrong on the PoR flashback. The next chapter will be the actual battle between Ike and the BK. Review please!


	2. Floor 2Levail

A/N: Chapter 2. Ok, I changed my mind. The Floor 2 battle's going to be split into two chapters: this one will be Micaiah and the others fighting Levail and his army and the next chapter will be Ike against the BK.

--

The Chosen Ones found themselves in an open, square shaped chamber. They were greeted by a very familiar face…

"You've come. Welcome, son of Gawain. Welcome all, courageous warriors." The Black Knight spoke. At that point, an army of the tower guard burst through the room's entrance. Micaiah looked towards Ike, but he hadn't even noticed the army. He ran towards the Black Knight and leapt into the air, bringing his blade down. The Black Knight effortlessly countered it, and Ike flipped back through the air, landing on the other side of the room. The Black Knight ran forward, blade swinging, but was blocked by Ike's Ragnell. The pair stood, blades pushing against one another, until both were knocked back by the force. Micaiah quickly glanced back at the tower guard. No movement. She turned back to Ike.

"I wonder how I didn't notice?" he spoke. "Your composure, bearing, voice…It seems obvious in retrospect. I wish I'd had the chance to fight you…or see you fight, General. Then I would have known a lot sooner."

"Unfortunately for us," the Black Knight said, "that opportunity never came.

"So, it really is you. The Black Knight…no, General Zelgius!" Ike called.

_General Zelgius…? It can't be!_ Micaiah thought. However, Ike's statement was soon confirmed when the Black Knight removed his helmet, indeed revealing Zelgius' face.

The general's voice echoed through the room.

"Ike, I have long looked forward to the day we would fight again. Now that it is here, let us not delay any longer. Raise your sword and begin!"

"Let's finish this!" Ike yelled, going into a battle stance. At that moment, Tibarn, king of the hawks, flew forward into the battlefield.

"Stop right there. I have a debt to settle with this scum."

"True, your revenge against me remains incomplete," Zelgius said, "However, could I ask you to step aside for now? Though at different times, Ike and I both learned the way of the sword from the same master: one of Daein's famous Four Riders, General Gawain. He left Daein under an assumed name and formed a mercenary company. I was entranced by Greil's swordsmanship while he was in Daein. I studied under him, I fought next to him…I idolized him. When he left, I was crushed. I vowed to find him again, and challenge him to a duel. I had to know if I had surpassed him! Three years ago, I caught up to Greil. I challenged him to a duel, and was victorious. But, something was wrong. The fight had been to simple. I thought I'd never feel satisfaction again. Then, Ike told me why it was so easy. Greil had severed all the tendons in his right hand, and swore never again to draw a blade. Can you imagine my joy at the news? I knew that a swordsman of his stature couldn't have been so easy to defeat! My master's skills were passed down to his son, Ike. I will defeat him and finally surpass my master! I trust that you understand. Once our fight is finished, I will allow you to settle your quarrel, Hawk King."

"Please, Tibarn." Ike said with resolve in his voice.

"…Fine. If you're taking my place, you'd better win. Got that?" Tibarn ordered Ike.

"Of course," Ike answered, "This is my chance to avenge my father's death. This time, he won't walk away."

"Let us begin." Zelgius spoke with anticipation. He proceeded to strike the ground with his sword, conjuring a barrier that separated Tibarn, Micaiah, and the others from Ike and the Black Knight.

_No!_ Micaiah thought. _If he gets in trouble, no one can help him!_

Zelgius spoke again. "I won't allow anyone to interfere with our fight."

"Agreed. It's better this way. Now I can focus on you!" Ike yelled, readying his blade again.

"No draw. No escape. One wins. One loses. We shall end this. One of us will live…and one of us will die."

Micaiah knew how powerful the Black Knight was, and she was immediately filled with fear for Ike.

_No…I have to have faith in him. He can win…He will win._

"I'm ready. Goodbye, General Zelgius."

And so the battle began.

Micaiah was intent on watching her crush in his fated battle, but she was soon swarmed a group of the Tower Guard.

_We'll have to defeat these guys before their battle is over,_ she thought, and readied Thani.

A Halberdier came towards her, and she cast the spell on him, killing him instantly. Another one jabbed at her, and she didn't have time to counter. Fortunately, the attack was caught by Mia's Brave Sword. She smiled at Micaiah then proceeded to slice the Halberdier's stomach open. Meanwhile, Nolan and Boyd stood back to back, surrounded by a group of Swordmasters.

"It looks like we've got the triangle disadvantage, Boyd…" said Nolan.

Boyd answered, "Bah, triangle doesn't matter. It's all about skill, and I'm the master when it comes to skill."

Nolan chuckled and readied his axe.

"Whatever, Boyd."

A swordmaster charged at the younger Reaver, who quickly sliced his head off. Another charged at Nolan, who drilled his axe into the enemy, sending him flying into a fellow Swordmaster. Nolan saw one flank attacking Boyd and was about to move and counter when Sothe snuck up from behind and skillfully dispatched the foe, flipping off the carcass towards an enemy Warrior. Micaiah, on the other hand, had teamed up with Mia to defeat a group of Halberdiers, and found her strength diminished as she collapsed on the ground. She soon heard a soothing song and was helped up to her feet by Reyson. She thanked him and ran off to another group of foes. As she ran, she saw Tibarn and Naesala ripping through an enemy group, clearing the path for Caineghis to pounce on the enemy leader, a Sentinel by the looks of it. She herself defeated a few Warriors out of a group that had been harassing Geoffrey. At this point, the entire enemy group had been defeated except for the leader, therefore all attention went to him and Caineghis.

"Grr…You fight well, for a beorc." Caineghis remarked.

Levail answered, "Don't talk to me, sub-human scum! I am Levail, the right hand of General Zelgius!"

"Fool! Do NOT provoke me!" the lion roared, and pounced.

Caineghis' fangs tore into the Sentinel's armor, causing a cry of pain. Caineghis left himself open, though, so Levail grabbed his Wishblade with his other arm and stabbed it into the king's left side, leaving an enormous wound.

"GRRRRRRRR!" Caineghis roared in pain, and pounced with all of his might, landing one blow, then another, and finally a fatal blow right to the chest. (think Roar skill)

"G-General Zelgius…"

With this, Levail fell dead, and Caineghis salvaged the Wishblade from the Sentinel's body. The battle on this side of the barrier was over. Upon looking over, it seemed that Ike and the Black Knight were just getting started…

--

A/N: Okay, I liked the combat in this chapter, but did I overdo it with the exact quoting of the scene? Review, please! Chapter 3 is on its way!


	3. Floor 2Fated Battle

A/N: Ok, this chapter has some more graphic violence than the last one. If you don't want to read it, just skip to the bottom.

--

"Goodbye, General Zelgius."

And so the battle began.

Ike ran forward and attacked with a side slashing motion. It hit, but Ragnell seemed to do barely any damage, just grazing the knight's armor. Confused, Ike looked down and saw that the general was standing in an area that allowed him to better defend himself.

_Ugh, gotta get him off, _the Vanguard thought, running in the opposite direction of the knight.

"What's the matter, Ike? Afraid?"

The Black Knight shot a blast of energy from the tip of Alondite. Ike easily dodged this, and the Black Knight saw that he would have to pursue Ike. He took off after the blue-haired young man with alarming speed, not realizing that he had left his safe spot. The Black Knight swung Alondite with all of his might, and Ike was able to dodge the blade, but was hit by the blunt side of the sword, sending him flying into a nearby pillar. Ike slammed into the pillar full force, but he didn't lose consciousness. He tried to stand up, but doing so made him start to cough, then he felt as if he were vomiting. Looking down on the ground, Ike didn't see vomit, but rather his own blood being coughed out.

_I…I can't lose…I can't lose this fight…But, I…don't have the strength…_

Ike fell back against the pillar, waiting for the final blow. As the Black Knight approached, he looked to the other side of the barrier for a split second, and saw a certain Light Priestess fearlessly run into the midst of a group of Warriors.

_Micaiah…If not for me, then…for her. For Father as well…_

Images of his friends, his father, and Micaiah ran through the Vanguard's mind. The Black Knight rose his blade to deliver the final blow.

"Not…yet!"

With this, Ike leapt up from the pillar, rejuvenated from his memories. He slashed at the Black Knight and split his helmet in two, causing it to fall from the ground. General Zelgius had a huge cut across his face, and blood was falling freely from his mangled right eye.

"Interesting…But I'm not finished yet…" the General spoke.

He took Alondite and drove it towards Ike. The Vanguard dodged most of the blow, but was struck on his left arm. He took the opening Zelgius had given him, and sliced with all his might. He cut into the ebony armor, causing Zelgius to howl in pain. He grabbed Alondite and swung upward, giving Ike a bloody wound from his abdomen up to his face. The disciples of Gawain looked at each other for just a second. Both had enormous wounds and were losing blood fast. If this continued, neither would win…They would both drop dead. But it was too late now. They had begun this battle, and they would finish it. Both raised their blades and slashed. Both pushed with all of their force. To them, only one thing existed: the opponent. Eventually, both blades were pushed to the ground. Ike and Zelgius simultaneously saw an opening, and both stabbed the other right in the stomach. Ike collapsed to the ground, even if he survived it now, the blow would soon kill him. Zelgius' armor had absorbed more of the shock; he remained on his feet. Ike felt a force lifting him, and was surprised to see Zelgius lifting him to his feet.

"Not yet…Our battle is still not finished." He said.

Ike gave a grim nod. The battle was going to end here. Ike reached down and grabbed hold of Alondite, Zelgius taking Ragnell. The pair simultaneously pulled the blades from their midsections, handing them over to the respective owner. The two swordsmen stood in a pool of their own blood. This was it. Zelgius brought Alondite up and swung, aiming to take Ike's head off. The dying Ike ducked and used all of his power to drill Alondite into Zelgius' heart. The blade made contact, and the Black Knight smiled at him.

"Impressive…very impressive…Ugh!"

He fell to the ground, his eyes clouding over. Ike had one last thing to say to him…

"Black Knight Zelgius…You…were my father's killer…and my last teacher…"

Zelgius smiled again, then let his head rest, finally dying.

Ike's adrenaline wore off, and as he too fell to the ground, the last thing he saw was a silver haired girl running frantically toward him…

--

Micaiah saw Ike fall to the floor, and she ran towards him, screaming "RHYS!" desperately. The Saint ran towards her and Ike, and looked at the general.

"He…he probably won't make it…I don't think it's worth trying…" he spoke, holding back sobs.

"I DON'T CARE! TRY IT ANYWAY!" Micaiah screamed, tears falling freely.

The Saint nodded and bent down, healing with all of his might. Micaiah, too, took a staff and tried to help the best she could…There was no sign of movement yet…

_Are we too late…?_

--

A/N: Um, wow…I didn't think it was going to be that violent. Review please, Chapter 4 is coming.


	4. Edging Away

A/N: Two chapters in one day!

--

Rhys and Micaiah had been focusing their energy for quite some time. Ike's physical wounds were healed perfectly, but there were no signs of life.

"M-Micaiah, what should we do? He's n-not getting up…" Rhys asked.

Micaiah didn't even hear him, as she had decided to try and enter the Vanguard's mind.

_Ike! Ike, please! I know you're here! You…you can't die! Everybody's counting on you! They need you…and so do I…but in a different way…Ike, if you don't wake up, I'll never be able to tell you…I've had a crush-no…Ike…I love you…_

--

Ike "awoke" in a sprawling field of green.

_What happened…? The last thing I remember was Micaiah calling out to me…And now…I'm here?_

The Vanguard slowly got up to his feet.

_My injuries…They're gone! How in the world…?_

Ike surveyed the field. It was just a flat field of tall grass, with a lone tree off in the distance. When he walked up closer to the tree, he saw a figure sitting against it, watching him intently. Ike knew that man…But it was impossible. The man stood and walked towards him.

"Ike…It's been a long time." The man spoke.

"F-Father!? Father!"

Ike ran to his father and threw his arms around him.

"You've grown, my son…" Greil said.

"Father, where the hell are we…?" Ike asked.

Greil answered, "Literally speaking, we are nowhere, Ike. This is the in-between of life and death. The reason I am here is because you are here. And the reason you are here is because…"

"The Bla-er, Zelgius." Ike finished.

"That's correct. I would also have you know that we are not alone. There is one more man here."

Greil motioned behind him, and Ike looked to see none other than General Zelgius.

"Ike, you were incredible. You truly are your father's son…" he spoke, a strange tone in his voice.

"General? So, you're here too? That means…I'm dead?" Ike questioned.

"No," Greil answered, "not dead…yet. You are close, but not dead."

"And the same with General Zelgius?"

"No. I am already gone. My purpose has been fulfilled. You however, have a purpose to return to. You have a mission to complete…And you have a certain person to return to."

_Certain person…?_ Ike thought. _He couldn't mean…_

"You know who I'm talking about...The Maiden of Dawn…Micaiah. She holds a special place in your heart, am I right?"

Ike hesitated before saying, "Yes…she does."

Greil walked up to Ike and placed a hand on each shoulder.

"That, Ike, means that you have yet another mission. It's not your time to join us. Go back, my son…Lead the people of Tellius to freedom. Somehow…I always knew you were destined to do so. And when you have done that...I suggest you ask Mist or Titania for help in the romantic department. You can be a bit clueless at times."

"Goodbye, Father. I'll see you again someday."

"Count on it. Farewell, Ike."

He stepped back and Zelgius moved forward.

"We have not seen eye-to-eye, I know. But I just want you to know…I never held any malice against you. I merely sought to surpass my teacher. I actually viewed you as a son in a few ways, and I wish nothing but the best for you…"

Ike's eyes widened.

"Wow...I never would have thought. Goodbye, General…I mean…Zelgius."

Ike felt himself seem to grow lighter as the field, tree, and two men began to fade, and he soon heard a familiar voice begging him to awaken…

--

A/N: This turned out interesting…Whether or not this chapter was real or Ike's imagination is your choice. Chapter five is coming, reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. Awoken

A/N: Alright, this goes back to the actual story

A/N: Alright, this goes back to the actual story. Ch. 4 was just sorta…there.

--

The voice was muffled, but Ike heard it clearly enough to identify the owner.

_Micaiah?_

Suddenly Ike found himself back on the ground in the Tower of Guidance. He shot up in alarm.

_What the hell…? Was that even real?_

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a smaller form pressing itself against him, and he looked to see Micaiah holding him tightly, mumbling something inaudible. Needless to say, the body contact left Ike rather speechless.

"U-Uh, M-Micaiah, are you, uh, okay?" he asked.

She didn't move, but she spoke more clearly now.

"Ike…I…I thought you were gone…" she said softly.

Looking down, Ike realized that his body was unmarked.

"Micaiah, did you do this? Healing those sort of injuries takes too much energy."

"I-I had help from Rhys! It wasn't that bad…"

Ike looked toward the unconscious Saint, and Micaiah heard him grumble something about a "real pair of retards." When she realized who he meant, she couldn't help but laugh, happy that Ike had made it through. She helped him to his feet, and with a look around, he seemed uninjured. He briefly removed his shirt to check further, and once he put it back on, he noticed that Micaiah had turned nearly as red as the blood.

"What's the matter…?" he asked in a sly tone.

"N-No! I-I wasn't! Seriously!

"Whatever you say, Micaiah." Ike was slightly embarrassed himself.

"Uh…Ike?"

"What's the problem, Rhys?"

"Why do you have grass stains on the back of your shirt?"

_Grass stains…?_ Ike looked back and surely enough, the green stains were visible.

_How in the…?_ Ike started to think before it hit him.

_No way…That was just a dream._

Ike began walking towards the next staircase, a bewildered expression on his face. Rhys announced to the rest of the Chosen Ones that Ike was fine and ready for battle, and after a brief cheer, the group got up, ready to climb higher in the tower.

--

A certain red-haired Marksman thought his sigh of relief had gone thankfully unnoticed, until he noticed Lyre snickering at him.

"W-What are you laughing about, sub-human?" Shinon asked.

"Oh, come on. Don't even try to say it. You don't hate the commander, do you?" she teased.

"S-Shut up! I do so hate him!" How could that sub-human make him feel so mad and yet…so _strange_ at the same time?

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do-

Lyre's accusation was cut short by the Commander of the Crimean Knights driving his new Wishblade into the ground with a cry of "Shut the hell up, both of you!"

They relented and got ready to move, but as they left, Shinon used his evilest glare, normally reserved for Gatrie, on Lyre. The glare she shot back was a mixture of pure evil and…He had no clue.

_Stupid sub-human…_

--

As the group climbed yet another set of stairs, Nolan glanced towards Micaiah. She was still staring at the commander, but there was something else…

"Still spying on the _young lovers_?" Sothe spat.

"No, it's not young love. I myself would say that it's…evolved."

This was _not _what Sothe needed to hear.

"Grrr….NOOOOLAAAAAN!"

He was shocked by a Wishblade being thrust into the ground with a cry of "Shut the hell up!" He looked up meekly.

"S-Sorry, Geoffrey…"

The blue-haired bringer of justice grabbed his Wishblade and rode forward, prepared to shut more people up.

--

"Um, Ike?"

"Micaiah, for the last time, I know you weren't looking at my chest!"

When the army heard the words Micaiah, looking, and chest in the same sentence, all heads immediately turned toward the silver haired girl, who turned even redder than before. She turned back to Ike, trying to ignore them.

"N-No! I was going to say that we forgot about Yune!"

Silence, and then…

"Oh yeah…"

Ike couldn't believe it. He had forgotten all about her! Of course, he preferred Micaiah, but he knew the goddess probably had to help.

"Well, why don't you let her use your body? But only for a second." Ike said.

"O-Ok…" _Only for a second? Could that mean…_

Micaiah was interrupted from her thoughts by the familiar feeling of Yune's presence overtaking her own…

--

A/N: Ugh. That chapter was awful. Reviews appreciated.


	6. Blessing

A/N: Bad news

A/N: Bad news! Chapter Five had a plothole! Here it is: at the point when Ike first wakes up, he looks and sees Rhys unconscious. When he gets up, Rhys comments on the grass burns. (from Ike's maybe-real-maybe-not experience with Greil and Zelgius) See the plothole?

--

"Ike! I'm so glad to see you're alright!"

"Hey, Yune…Sorry about forgetting you." Ike said sheepishly.

"Oh, no problem! I'm just glad you and Micaiah are-" Yune quickly quieted herself.

"Me and Micaiah are…what?" he asked.

"O-Oh! Um, getting along!" Yune stammered. Ike looked at her blankly.

"O-kay…So, anything we should know?" he questioned.

Yune immediately grew serious.

"Right. We're almost at the next area of the tower. This is where it gets difficult." She said.

"Difficult…How so?"

"Well, for starters, the guards of this next room are none other than King Dheginsea and his best." Yune said.

"Dheginsea, the dragon king…Uh, Yune, would you by chance know if there's a white dragon by the name of Nasir among them?" Ike asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure…"

"Ah, that's okay. Continue." Ike said, deciding to leave that matter for later.

"Well, Ashera has given them a blessing similar to the one she gave General Zelgius' armor…"

"So, you need a special weapon to harm them?" Ike asked. "Damn it…Even if we had one, only one person would be able to fight…What are we supposed to do?"

"Um, actually I have an idea that should work." Ike immediately turned to the goddess.

"Really? Let's hear it." He said.

"Okay. Remember how I gave you my blessing when the army split in three?" When Ike nodded, Yune continued. She now had the attention of the rest of the army as well.

"Well, I could give a lesser form of that blessing to all of your best weapons. That would probably counteract Ashera's blessings and let you actually damage them." She finished.

"So, we just give you the weapon we plan to use for the rest of the way up?" Nolan asked.

"Yes, exactly! Let's try it!" Yune chirped.

All of the Chosen Ones placed forth their best weapons: Ike's Ragnell, Micaiah's Thani, Sothe's Kard, Nolan's Tarvo's, Boyd's Urvan, Mia got Alondite from Ike, Shinon's Double Bow, Geoffrey's Wishblade, and the laguz their respective weapons. Yune closed her eyes and focused. A blue light momentarily shimmered on each weapon, then being absorbed into the weapons.

"T-That should do it…" Yune said breathlessly.

"Thank you, Yune. Perhaps you should rest now?" Ike asked.

"Yes…I'll do that…Good luck, Ike…" With that, Yune returned control to Micaiah.

"Micaiah, I trust you heard everything?" Ike inquired.

"Yeah…I guess we should head on in." She said.

"Hey, Micaiah?"

"Yes, Ge-um, Ike?"

"When we get in there, I have to see if a certain person is among the enemy. After that, I want you to stick by me the entire time, understood?"

"Y-Yes, I understand…" _It's just because of Yune…right?_

--

After getting his Double Bow blessed, Shinon decided to retreat into a corner and sulk. He was upset about his situation with that sub-human. When he was around her, he just felt, well…different. He had no clue what it meant, and he had at one point considered asking someone, but had turned that down out of pride.

_Hmm…Why the hell would I feel different around her…? The first time I even met her was when Gatrie was going on about how she was a "goddess…" After that, I stayed clear of her out of battle, but never seemed to be able to keep away from her during battle. We've argued since the day we met…Maybe it's pure hatred? No…it feels too…nice to be hate. Wait, what the hell? I'm starting to get soft! No way. Screw this, I'm getting ready for battle._ Shinon adapted his standard snarl and walked out into the open.

--

Boyd and Mia sat side-by-side, Boyd sharpening Urvan and Mia adjusting to Alondite.

"S-So, Mia, new sword working out for ya?" Boyd asked, nervous about being this close to her.

"Yeah! It's bigger than what I'm used to, but it's great!" the purple haired Trueblade cried enthusiastically.

Boyd couldn't help but notice a certain area of the girl's anatomy as she bounced about.

_Dirty thoughts! Dirty thoughts! _ He cried mentally.

"Um, Boyd, are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah! I'm great! Uh…uh…Y-You wanna duel or something?" Boyd desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Duel!? Of course! C'mon, let's do it!" Mia yelled.

Boyd, of course, had used the wrong excuse on the wrong person.

_Oh crap…_

_--_

Sothe paced about, deep in thought.

_Is there any way I can get the Commander out of the picture…? I've got to win her back!_

He was shocked from his thoughts by a voice he didn't want to hear.

"Sothe, I know what you're thinking about." Nolan said.

"Nolan! Not now! I don't need your wisecracks!" he cried.

"I'm not here to wisecrack. This time, it's serious."

"…Fine. What is it?"  
"I want you to leave Ike and Micaiah alone." Nolan stated. "They both have strong feelings for each other, and if you tried to interfere, it would just lessen their opinion of you. So, butt out."

Sothe opened his mouth, ready to start screaming at Nolan. Just as he was about to start, he saw Geoffrey giving him a look, Wishblade ready, and decided to just be quiet.

--

"So, Ike says we're taking on Dheginsea." Naesala stated.

"Yes…he's the only laguz ruler not siding with Yune and Ike." Caineghis was obviously upset by the situation.

"It doesn't matter! The fool's been just sitting on his ass doing nothing for years! I say it'll be worthwhile taking a piece out of him!" Tibarn yelled.

Reyson sighed. "I guess that's the only way. I have contact with Prince Kurthnaga if the need arises."

The laguz rulers got up and prepared to fight one of their own.

--

A/N: Ok, point of this chapter was to get the weapons blessed and look at what's going on with a few other characters. The interactions between characters here will only be mentioned every once in a while; the main emphasis is on Ike and Micaiah. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, particularly ElaiaFlameWolf for reviewing every chapter. Reviews appreciated!


	7. Dragon Battle

A/N: Sorry about the wait, I've been busy.

--

The small group walked into an open chamber with several stairwells. To Ike, the room slightly resembled the Melior courtyard where he and Ashnard had battled. Reyson had used one of the communication stones for Kurthnaga, who was talking to his father. Ike knew he should be listening, but he had to make sure…

"Ike? What are you doing?" Micaiah whispered.

"Looking for somebody…" he answered absently.

"Who…?" she asked.

"White dragon. Name of Nasir. He's got relatively long white hair. He'll resemble Ena."

"Is it him?" she pointed to a man at the dragon king's side. Ike took a look, and surely enough, it was Nasir.

"Damn…I was hoping he'd leave this sort of thing behind…Micaiah, when this battle starts, I'm going straight towards him, and I'd imagine Tibarn and Naesala will head for Deghinsea. You can lead the others, right?"

"Yes…Is what you said before still…valid?" she asked.

"Yeah. As soon as Nasir and I are done…"

At this point the conversation seemed to be over. Kurthnaga wasn't successful, and a battle soon broke out. Sure enough, Ike began sprinting to Nasir's position, and the bird kings headed for Deghinsea.

Transforming into her cat form, Lyre pounced on a nearby red dragon. She had definitely hurt it, but she seemed to be losing…until a perfectly aimed arrow pierced the dragon's skull and he fell to the ground.

"Uh…thanks." Lyre said.

"Hmph." Shinon was already running towards a white dragon.

--

"Hyaaaah!" Boyd leaped onto the back of an enormous red dragon, severing its head off. A few of its brethren were upset by this and soon surrounded the young Reaver. Boyd cursed and jumped at the first one. A mighty slash of his axe cut it in two. Boyd fell to the ground, panting heavily.

"No…I can't…beat all of them…"

Much to Boyd's relief, a pair of blurs swept past him, one cleaving a dragon with an axe and another decapitating one with a blade. Boyd soon felt a feminine hand helping him up.

"You all right, Boyd?" Mia asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine!" he answered, embarrassed about being outdone by the Trueblade.

"Ok, good!" She briefly smiled and leapt gracefully toward another group of dragons. Boyd looked over and saw that the other person had left as well, Nolan probably. Boyd however, had thoughts of a different nature…

_How is she so pretty even when blood drenched?_

--

A group of eight dragons stood, discussing the most embarrassing way to kill the lone Silver Knight that had engaged all of them in combat. Under ordinary circumstances, Geoffrey wouldn't have been able to last alone against all of them. However…

_They…are talking. Way too much._ The blue haired man raised his trusty Wishblade and galloped towards the enemy.

"How about…YOU SHUT UP!!" he cried. The dragons looked in alarm as his lance pierced the first dragon's heart. With a mighty whinny his horse went up on all fours, giving Geoffrey the opportunity to bash a second dragon's skull with his weapon. The dragons were now in serious battle stances, but they had already lit the Silver Knight's fuse.

"Hyaaah!"

Geoffrey leapt from his steed and swung his lance at a dragon, cutting off a leg and arm, causing it to bleed to death. He jumped from the corpse and with two lightning fast strikes eliminated a pair of red dragons.

A white one breathed its flame towards him, but the blue haired man rolled out of the way, bringing his spear up through its stomach. Brave Geoffrey dived straight through the hole in the beast and emerged on the other side. He swung his lance up above his head, and with a wild battle cry, leapt up into the air. He reached an impressive height, then came down, driving his Wishblade into a dragon from above.

As he did this, his trusty steed galloped to his position. Geoffrey fell perfectly in place and slashed his lance into a last dragon's side.

"Nobody will chatter on without MY permission!" he cried, riding into another area of the room.

--

Tibarn and King Deghinsea were currently facing off, neither daring to move. Naesala's attention had been momentarily grabbed by that seemingly crazy blue-haired man on the horse…He had just defeated eight dragons without being touched…

"Naesala! Get ready for battle! It's the two of us and this fool!" the hawk king cried.

"Hmph. Don't think you command me just because we're working together." Naesala said as he switched into his bird form.

"Hahaha! I can take you foolish birds any time! In fact, why not fight up in the air?"

All three laguz soared up into the air at the same time. There was an enormous tension between the three of them…until Tibarn decided to make the first move.

He dove towards Deghinsea, driving his beak into the mighty dragon's left wing.

--

A/N: Finally updated. Don't worry, I won't take this long again.


	8. Dragon Battle, part 2

A/N: I've decided instead of Tibarn and Naesala vs. Deghinsea, it'll just be Naesala. The original version of this chapter was both of them, but I hated it.

--

Tibarn's beak lodged itself into the mighty dragon's left wing, causing both to go spiraling out of control towards the tower wall. Before impact, Deghinsea was able to grab the hawk king and toss him across the room. When he saw Tibarn go flying, Naesala figured it was his turn. He flew towards the king in a similar motion to Tibarn, except heading for the right wing. The dragon king took this as the same type of assault Tibarn had tried, and readied himself to grab Naesala. The raven king, however, had a different plan. Just as Deghinsea was about to grab him, he swerved to the left, burying his talons in the dragon king's neck. Naesala immediately dislodged his talons and started to glide around the king, pecking at different spots throughout. Just as he went for the final blow, the dragon swept him up with his tail, crushing several bones in his body. Naesala, however, was not ready to give up. As Deghinsea let out a breath of cursed fire in his direction, Naesala used a last burst of adrenaline to propel himself into the air and dive, beak first, into the dragon's skull. He immediately stopped moving, and with a mighty thud he fell to the ground.

--

"Nasir…"

"It's been quite a while, Ike. I trust you're doing well?" he asked.

"Why are you here!?"

"I fight for Goldoa. My country. I understand that you yourself have no specific loyalties to any country, but still, you should understand. I and everyone else here fight for friends and family."

"You fight for Goldoa!?" Ike seethed, "Goldoa, the same country that ostracized you! Neglected you! Forced you to fake life as a beorc! Nasir, this is insane! We can stop Ashera! Then all of this meaningless bloodshed will be over and your country will be safe! Please, stand down!"

"I am sorry…but I have no choice. It seems we were destined to one day meet on the field of battle…I am glad to call you my friend, Ike…Prepare yourself."  
With a flash of light, Nasir transformed.

"So, you won't stand down regardless…? Very well…" Ike readied Ragnell.

Nasir threw his head back and spewed a column of white flame towards the Vanguard. Ike leapt in the air, dodging the attack. He hoisted Ragnell and brought it down. Nasir caught it with his claw and slammed Ike down to the ground. The Vanguard desperately looked for an opening. When Nasir raised his claw, Ike saw one, but in order to escape, he would have to kill Nasir.

_It's me or him…and I still have a job to do._

Ike brought Ragnell up, driving it through Nasir's exposed neck. The dragon fell to the ground, coughing up enormous amounts of blood.

"I-Ike…Th….ank…you…I was…rea…dy to go…"

And so the white dragon Nasir, both traitor and hero, fell. Ike's quickly blurring eyes noticed Deghinsea falling to the ground, and he knew the battle was over. Ike fell to his knees, and for the first time in years, he wept.

--Micaiah and the rest of the Chosen Ones stood silently as Kurthnaga said his final goodbye to his father through the communication stone. Micaiah looked around, and saw that Ike was nowhere to be found.

She leaned over to Nolan and asked, "Where's Ike…?"

The Reaver pointed towards a shape on the ground, near the corpse of a distinctive white dragon.

"Leave him be…I doubt he would want anyone, not even yourself, to see him in the state he's probably in now…" he said.

Micaiah nodded. She was no longer paying attention to the conversation between the dragons, she was too worried about Ike. He hadn't moved an inch.

"Micaiah." An injured Naesala's voice got her attention, "It's time to go."

She gestured towards Ike. "What about…?"

"We can't let him stay any longer. Neither Tibarn or I are in fighting condition and we did most of the fighting on the second floor. Go get him."

She nodded and walked towards him.

--

"Ike…?" He heard Micaiah's voice, but he paid no attention. This didn't seem to faze her as she sat down next to him.

"He must have been a good man…" she spoke softly.

"Yeah…" Ike spoke softly. He seemed to be calming down a bit.

"He was a great man…and I killed him." Ike was trying to hold back a sob. He didn't want to cry in front of Micaiah…

"Ike…do you…do you…need a hug?" she finally managed to spit out.

The Vanguard's answer both surprised and relieved her.

"Yeah…that'd be nice…" he mumbled.

Micaiah wrapped her arms around his waist and gently laid her head on his shoulder.

"It'll be all right…We're almost finished with this…" she mumbled. Ike hugged her back.

"Yeah…We'd better get going. Thanks, Micaiah. That…that meant a lot to me."  
He got up and went towards the staircase, where the rest of the army had gone to give him privacy. Micaiah got up and went after him.

_I meant to do that to comfort him, but it had the same effect on me…_

--

A/N: If this chapter was on paper I would tear it into shreds and burn it. It is a product of severe writer's block. Reviews are appreciated, as always.


End file.
